lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arbok and Pillow
Contentshide Summary Characters Trivia Images Summary Edit Pillow walks out into the forest, hoping to get some inspiration for some pet sheeps with a nature theme. As she took Jewel's pictures of the scenery and made sketches of possible dresses, the sleepista was too distracted to notice an Arbok laying on the tree branches above. The snake Pokémon was asleep until hearing footsteps, yawning and looking down. The moment he saw the beautiful girl, he immediately fell in love, gushing over how pretty she was. The Arbok wanted to present himself nicely to her, stroking his tail against his head like a comb and checking his breath, smelling the scent of berries he ate earlier. Feeling ready to meet Pillow, he lowers himself and hisses happily, getting her attention. However, She Found Out Before Jewel Made dresses with a nature theme. Pillow was too distracted to notice an Arbok laying on the tree branches above. The snake Pokémon was asleep until hearing footsteps, yawning and looking down. The moment he saw the beautiful girl, he immediately fell in love, gushing over how pretty she was. The Arbok wanted to present himself nicely to her, stroking his tail against his head like a comb and checking his breath, smelling the scent of berries he ate earlier. Feeling ready to meet Pillow, he lowers himself and hisses happily, getting her attention. However, instead of getting a nice welcome, Pillow has a disgusted look. She didn’t want to be rude to the smiling Arbok, but she couldn’t help being hostile of snakes. She kindly asks the snake to leave, wanting to back to her work, unintentionally breaking the lovesick Arbok’s heart. Arbok has a sad look as Pillow turned around, but he wasn’t going to let such a lovely catch go so soon. He goes up to the branches and slithers above, dropping himself right in front of Rarity. The moment the girl was surprised, she saw the Arbok’s eyes glow blue. Pillow tried looking away, but the strange light from his eyes looked so intriguing to her. They were just one color, but it was a nice, cool color than felt soothing and welcoming to her. Her eyes began to glow blue as well as she started to smile, falling under the Arbok’s spell. Arbok wraps up Pillow only around her waist, feeling the nice curves while she blushes. Realizing how nice her body felt, Arbok was so excited to have the new girl of his dreams wrapped in his cozy cocoon of coils. He brings the sleepista up above the branches and wraps her up completely, making sure she was comfortable. He took in Pillow’s scent, getting a nice, rose-like smell from the beautiful girl. He cuddled cheek against hers and stroked her smooth, shining hair in affection, making her blush. Pillow then closed her eyes and presses against Arbok’s cheek smiling, returning his affections. Minutes passed and she fell asleep, with Pillow’s head resting against the top of Arbok’s. The serpent was very happy to have such a beautiful girl in his coils, wanting to keep her wrapped in them forever. He has heard of these terms that non humans would make called “boyfriend” and ”girlfriend” whenever they felt wanted to their love for one another and thinks that Pillow definitely fits the role. Arbok wakes up for just a few seconds, seeing Pillow sleeping, and kisses her smooth forehead, declaring themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. The snake Pokémon knowing that the sleepiista heard his words when he saw a nice blush on her soft cheeks. Pillow has a disgusted look. She didn’t want to be rude to the smiling Arbok, but she couldn’t help being hostile of snakes. She kindly asks the snake to leave, wanting to back to her work, unintentionally breaking the lovesick Arbok’s heart. Arbok has a sad look as Pillow turned around, but he wasn’t going to let such a lovely catch go so soon. He goes up to the branches and slithers above, dropping himself right in front of Pillow. The moment the girl was surprised, she saw the Arbok’s eyes glow blue. Pillow tried looking away, but the strange light from his eyes looked so intriguing to her. They were just one color, but it was a nice, cool color than felt soothing and welcoming to her. Her eyes began to glow blue as well as she started to smile, falling under the Arbok’s spell. Arbok wraps up Pillow only around her waist, feeling the nice curves while she blushes. Realizing how nice her body felt, Arbok was so excited to have the new girl of his dreams wrapped in his cozy cocoon of coils. He brings the fashionista up above the branches and wraps her up completely, making sure she was comfortable. He took in Pillow’s scent, getting a nice, rose-like smell from the beautiful girl. He cuddled cheek against hers and stroked her smooth, shining hair in affection, making her blush. Pillow then closed her eyes and presses against Arbok’s cheek smiling, returning his affections. Minutes passed and she fell asleep, with Pillow’s head resting against the top of Arbok’s. The serpent was very happy to have such a beautiful girl in his coils, Pillow wanting to keep her wrapped in them forever. He has heard of these terms that non humans would make called “boyfriend” and ”girlfriend” whenever they felt wanted to their love for one another and thinks that Pillow definitely fits the role. Arbok wakes up for just a few seconds, seeing Pillow sleeping, and kisses her smooth forehead, declaring themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. Whenever she is knowing that the sleepiest heard his words when he saw a nice blush on her soft cheeks for the rest of the night. Characters Edit Pillow Featherbed Peanut Big Top Forest Evergreen Sunny Side Up Jewel Sparkles Dot Starlight Rarity Glitz 'N' Glamour Berry Jars 'N' Jam TriviaEdit In this episode, it's revealed that Pillow has a love for Arbok. She even used snakes to help out Rarity in Arbok and Rarity. Images Edit